steppenwolfgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Brotherhood
The Brotherhood, also known as the Puerto Rico Cult '''or '''The Guiders of the Chupacabra, is a religious cult located in San Juan, Puerto Rico and the main antagonist force in the Fifth Chapter of Steppenwolf: The X-Creatures Project. Background The Brotherhood was formed around ten years before the start of the series. The cult worships the god Kali, similar to the cult Thugee, but through different means. Rather than robbing or meaninglessly killing their victims, the Brotherhood offers them to their god as human sacrifices by pouring goat's blood onto them and feeding them to the Chupacabra, a creature that they refer to as the stomach of Kali. Ingenious researcher Octavio Sanchez was once a member of this cult, but abandoned it as his only reason for joining was to witness the Chupacabra, but the sacrificial rituals that he was forced to commit scared him for life and was not worth the discovery. The cult often gets a hold of their victims by blackmailing various individuals into kidnapping people they have connections to for them. Due to their ability to control the Chupacabra, the Brotherhood usually has no issue threatening others into doing their dirty work for them. Their means of force are usually by hurting an individual, hurting someone they care about, or by destroying their property, such as having the Chupacabra slaughter their livestock. Throughout the ten years before the start of the series, the Brotherhood had sacrificed a total of 311 victims, and were one of the most feared criminal groups in the country. Steppenwolf: The X-Creatures Project 'Chapter 5' 'Before the gameplay' After getting hold of a blood sample from the Kraken, Octavio Sanchez, Alan Kane, and Meg Crimson are sent to Puerto Rico by Reggie Donovan in order to obtain a blood sample from the final cryptid on their list, the Chupacabra. Once arriving, Octavio gets in touch with Raoul Rodriguez, a hotel owner who he knew was blackmailed into working for the cult for years. After Octavio informs him that he was once a member of the cult and would simply like a sample of the Chupacabra as a gesture of appreciation, Raoul phone-calls the Brotherhood to check if it would be okay with them. After receiving his response, Raoul tells Octavio that they had agreed, but that he would have to wait in his hotel room and wait there for them to appear. After Octavio enters his room, Raoul creates a trail of goat's blood from his door all the way downstairs to the hotel's entrance on orders from his bosses. Once the cult arrives, instead of heading upstairs and giving Octavio a sample, the Brotherhood summons the Chupacabra and has it follow the blood trial set by Raoul. Once it reaches Octavio's room, the beast attacks Octavio, severely wounding him in the process. Raoul, out of sympathy, pulls the Chupacabra off of Octavio, opens the window, and has it fly outside. The Brotherhood then heads upstairs to make sure the Chupacabra had finished the job. Seeing that he was still alive, the group is about to kill Octavio, but Raoul manages to convince them otherwise. Instead, the cult leader simply leaves behind a threatening note for Octavio telling him to never go near them again. Raoul cleans up the blood trail shortly after. 'Events' When Alan enters Raoul's hotel, he finds Raoul hiding behind a shelf in one of the rooms. Raoul tells him in horror that the Chupacabra is in the hotel and that it had attacked a man in the next room. Once Alan checks up on Octavio and informs Meg that he needs help, Raoul realizes that he is Octavio's comrade after overhearing the conversation. Unsure of what to do, he runs outside and phones the Brotherhood once more. After listening to what Raoul had to say, the cult orders him to kill Alan, fearing that he may be after them. Fearful of losing his family, Raoul chases after Alan without him even noticing. Once Alan enters an old abandoned apartment in search of possible clues, Raoul pops out, pulls out the dagger that the cult gave him, and prepares to attack the Steppenwolf himself. Luckily, Alan manages to position Raoul under a shelf of kitchen material by throwing plates at him, causing him to dodge towards the shelf until he was directly under it. Immediately after, Alan pushes him into the shelf with a trash cover, causing all of the kitchen material to drop onto him and give him a severe head injury. While running away from Alan with a blood dripping from his head, Raoul drops his dagger, which Alan then picks up. Following the blood trail from Raoul's injury, Alan comes upon a rock solid door within the wall of a castle alongside the beach. By inserting the dagger into a hole in it, Alan manages to open it. However, once coming inside, Alan falls through a trick platform and lands within a cage, causing his communication device to shatter in the process. Upon realizing the situation, he sees the Chupacabra, alive and hungry. A few hours later, Meg is looking for Alan after he had not responded to her calls. Along the way, a boy named Pedro approaches her and informs her that a nearby farmer's goats were slaughtered by the Chupacabra. He then offers to take her there if she agrees to pay him a small sum of money. Meg agrees, and Pedro keeps his end of the deal by taking her there. However, once arriving, the farmer refuses to let them enter and tells them there is nothing to see. Finding his manner suspicious, Meg decides to sneak into his farm and, with Pedro's help, she does. While inside, she learns of the farmer's connection to the Brotherhood, and that he had kidnapping innocent people for them after they threatened to kill him if he didn't. Whilst exiting the farm, Meg watches in horror as the Brotherhood kidnap Pedro within a white van and drive off. Luckily, Pedro's dog was left behind, which Meg uses to track Pedro's scent by having the puppy sniff his hat. This leads Meg to the same door Raoul's blood trial led Alan to. Once inside, Meg finds Alan locked up in one of the cages but luckily, by scavenging around the Brotherhood's hideout, she manages to free him. However, once she does so, the Brotherhood releases the Chupacabra as well, causing him to run out of the cave in panic. A few hours later, night comes around. The Brotherhood arrive at their other hideout, an abandoned fishing dock. Once there, the cult chains Pedro to a stone board and proceed to pour goat's blood onto his face. While one of the members stays behind at the dock, the other two go in their boat and board at their lighthouse, where the cult's leader blows his whistle and summons the Chupacabra. Luckily, Alan and Meg arrive just in time. After killing the member left behind at the dock, Alan frees Pedro using a pair of loppers. Alan then proceeds to use the motorboat the Brotherhood left in their shed and rides it to the lighthouse where the other two members are waiting. Alan kills the first member by tying a piece of rope to a column of the platform he is standing on, tying the other end to his motorboat, and then riding off, causing the column, as well as the platform, to snap and the cult member to fall to the water and break his neck. After climbing on top of the lighthouse, Alan kills the cult leader by throwing a capsule of goat's blood onto him. This causes the Chupacabra to attack and kill the member believing him to be a meal. As the beast devours the last remaining cult member, the whistle he used drops from his pocket. Alan immediately picks this up and goes back down to the dock of the lighthouse. Once there, he sets up a net on top of the boat the cult used and blows the whistle. This attracts the Chupacabra, but it ends up getting tangled in the net. Before it can free itself, Alan takes a sample of its blood using his syringe. After the Chupacabra flies away finally free from the cult's control, Alan smashes the whistle, bringing an end to the Brotherhood once and for all. Category:Terrorist group Category:Villains Category:Characters